White/Overview
White (Kor. 화이트) is a 3rd Generation Deman who served under Caleb. 'Appearance' White has short, dusty blond hair in a bowl cut and grey eyes. Although he looks like a young man in his early 20s, he is actually over 100 years old. He has one horn, on the left side of his head, due to Young-sam shooting the other one off during battle. Usually seen wearing a black and white outfit, he is a 3rd Generation Deman, who received the Dark Power from Ares along with Lucy and Mindy-Mindy. This power allows him to transform into a Pentahorn. In his Pentahorn form, he has three horns on one side of his head and two on the other, that resemble the silhouette of a wolf's head. 'Personality' 'Background' White grew up an orphan and found himself working at a fruit packing factory. Even though he always had to run to survive, he never considered himself weak. He didn't have parents or a family, but thought he'd grow up and make friends until he realised that even God had abandoned him. One day Ares and Caleb showed up, killing all the adults at the factory. They gathered all the children together and forced them to fight each other to the death. Having killed several of the children, the others ran off. White was forced to find them and kill them, leaving him the sole survivor. Growing up he was tortured physically and mentally, by Ares and Caleb, making him despise them. Whenever White stepped out of line, Caleb would have his dogs attack and bite him repeatedly. Eventually, Ares gives him the Dark Power along with the rest of the 3rd Generation and explains to White the reasons why he didn't give the power to the 2nd Generation. White uses this information to go after Caleb, by first killing his dogs, then killing him afterwards, using his newfound Pentahorn powers, finally freeing himself of the tyranny he'd suffered under Caleb for centuries. White encounters Rano, who shows him that God hadn't abandoned him, and Ra places a hand on White's head, cleansing him of the anger, hatred and resentment he'd carried inside him for so long. After Ares has been defeated, Lessa takes White with him on a journey to help the remaining Demans, become human once more. White is reluctant to help at first, but Lessa tells him, that he can't maintain the barrier that keeps him from burning up in the sun, if he's too far away. White reluctantly helps Lessa, and to thank him for his help, Lessa reveals his parents hadn't abandoned him, like he thought. They cared for him a great deal and had even given him a name, before they died. The name they chose was 'Charles Frederick Show (Kor. 찰스 프레드릭 쇼)'. White is moved to tears, before stating his parents had terrible taste in names. 'Plot Overview' Season 1 = |-| Season 2 = |-| Season 3 = 'Relationships' Humans = |-| Gods = |-| Demans = |-| Angels = |-| 'Powers & Abilities' Regeneration: In his Pentahorn form, White can regenerate his whole body. The first time he did this was after Caleb chopped his body into several pieces. He was able to stitch his body back together with teeth appearing all over his body, healing the wounds and closing any injuries. Illusions: White has the ability to create powerful illusions that seem real to his enemy. He uses this ability against Rano, who manages to escape the warped reality, by using the power give to him by Ra. 'Battles' 'Trivia' 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demans Category:3rd Generation Category:Pentahorn Category:Character Subpage Category:Overview